Sniper's Last Stand
Sniper's Last Stand is the first level in the mission Day of the Tiger, the fifth mission of Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. The level is divided into two parts. Briefing Sniper's Last Stand - Brittany, France August 20, 1944. Our latest field reports say that a King Tiger is undergoing minor maintenance and tread repairs in a small town about ten miles from Brest. Your tank crew has been released from its duties in the 6th and has standing orders to rendezvous with you in this town. Frequent contact with German snipers was reported by soldiers from the 28th moving through the area, so I can't be more specific as to the crew's location - they'll find a safe spot to take cover until you find them. Now for the hard part. The Germans have the tank well guarded in a highly defensible position - somewhere near the local town hall. Capture and clear out that town hall, and get your crew safely to the King Tiger. The town's been shelled heavily for over a week, creating the ideal terrain for enemy snipers to prey upon our troops. You'll be hunting some truly skilled snipers amongst the rubble, so move carefully and take your time. Good luck, Lieutenant. This veteran crew has seen plenty of fellow Shermans annihilated by German Tigers on the battlefield, and they're very eager to return the favor. Stanley Hargrove Colonel, U. S. Army, Commanding. Objectives * Locate the bazooka team. * Get past the gate into the rest of the town. * Proceed to the south edge of town. * Find the tank crew. * Defeat the Panzer tank. * Keep the tank crew alive and infiltrate city hall. * Steal the King Tiger with the tank crew. Characters * Lt.Mike Powell * Allied King Tiger Crew: ** Sgt.Hammon ** T/2.Campbell(Engineer) ** T/4.Glenn(Medic) * Cpt.Parish * Pvt.Finn * Pvt.Hill * 2 Men with Parish * Captain (Sniper's Last Stand)(K.I.A.) * Bazooka Team(K.I.A.) * 4TH Tank Crewmember(K.I.A.) Weapons Starting * M1A1 Thompson * M1903/A5 Springfield * Colt .45 * Mark II fragmentation grenades Obtained Later * M1 Bazooka Vehicles * King Tiger * Panzer IV (Destroyed) * Opel Admiral (Destroyed) * Ford Model A (Destroyed) * P-47 (one shot down) * Fw.190 Transcript Part 1: "Thanks. We got cut off from the rest of our squad. They're up ahead somewhere. Our squad was comletely scattered,we don't know where anyone is." -Cpt.Parish,after Powell met up with him & his 2 men. "Thunder!" "Flash!" "Have you seen any more guys from our squad? We're scattered all over the place." -Pvt.Finn,after Powell found him & Pvt.Hill. "It's tooth & nail,sir. We've been fighting for every inch all day." -Pvt.Hill "Hey Hill,Look,it's Parish." -Pvt.Finn,after seeing Cpt.Parish. "Finn. Hill. Man i'd figured you guys are dead." -Cpt.Parish,after seeing Pvts.Finn & Hill. "Not Yet." -Pvt.Hill. Part 2: "Come with me sir,the rest of the tank crew is holed up back here." -T/4 Medic Glenn,After Lt.Powell arrived. "We're all ready to go sir. We'll cover you." -T/Sgt.Hammon. "Alright,let's take this tank & go." -T/Sgt.Hammon,after the squad found the King Tiger Tank. Background music * "Sniper Town" (Parts 1 and 2, MoH: Allied Assault soundtrack) Trivia * The level is a reference to the film Save private Ryan. The main characters find Rangers in the town during the rain. Later there is a sniper duel. The sniper tower and the building where the civilians were are copied exactly at this level. * The briefing said that in the city there are soldiers of the 28th, although in reality these soldiers were from the 2nd Ranger battalion. * During the first part of the level a few allied soldiers can be seen in the level. If the player protects them enough they will follow the player to the second part of the level, although protecting them is very difficult due to the enemy snipers can kill them with a single shot. * If the level is completed in Hard Difficulty, the player will be brought to the second part of the level to play a hide and go seek minigame with a Bazooka Medic. There is no reward for winning the minigame. * This level appeared in the early E3 video. According to him, initially the player does not have to look for a squad of grenadiers and tank crew. Also Fawkes and his soldiers and later found soldiers who appeared in the beginning were the only allies at this level. Instead of a Panzer IV on a Tiger tank. You could have time to run and see how the German tankers climb into the tank (in the release of the tank immediately began to move as soon as the player wanted to get closer). Everything else the player had access to M1 Garand. * From the early video we can judge that there were other scenes with the aircraft. * The game files have a phrase alluding to the fact that in addition to the main character, was a partner who knows that it is necessary to find the command Bazooka (Powell himself could not say it).: "You know, Bazooka team. Probably carrying a long, tubular looking thing." But it was cut out. ** Everything else you can find carved phrases that someone says to Powell, if he will stand at the gate and do nothing. * Location snipers are selected randomly (occasionally snipers appear in all possible places). * In the first half of the level with noclip you can go further and notice that there are German snipers, although the player can not get there without cheats. * In the first half of the level with noclip you can find a few air bombs. However, the aircraft on the first part of the level did not drop bombs. * For some unknown reason, the snipers in the second half of the level dressed as the crew of the tank. * Sometimes the gate can be destroyed with Bazookas, and sometimes impossible. This is determined by chance. * If the player has not found a way to open the gate, he can leave, and then return to them. In this case, the Germans will resort, which will open the gate. Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault Singleplayer Levels